Xena 1
by SandrytaTNT
Summary: Fanfiction Xena 1


VACACIONES EN LESBOS

Escrito por: AMCALA Y CAVIBE

Editado por: ARALIP

CAPITULO UNO

El sol radiante en la mitad de la mañana iluminaba un pequeño claro al final del espeso bosque. Cuerpos desnudos, húmedos envueltos en pasión, respiraciones agitadas y gritos de deseo se encontraban en un pequeño campamento hecho en la tarde del día anterior.

\- Xenaaa... detenteeee ...!- clamaba Gabrielle entre gemidos que brotaban de su voz extasiada.

\- Gabrielleee... nooo me, voy a detener...- gemía Xena con su respiración entre cortada.

\- ...Estoy agotadaaa...- exclamó la bardo.

El apasionado encuentro se detuvo entre caricias y besos que daban paso a un placido descanso.

\- ¡Xena...!- susurró Gabrielle.

\- Mmmmm...- musitó la guerrera.

La bardo abrazando a su amante y besando sus labios delicadamente, comentó

\- ¡Tengo hambre!...será que podemos comer algo...-

\- Gabrielle, espera un poco más y pescaré algo en el río.- respondió la guerrera aferrándose al cuerpo de su hermosa rubia.

La bardo apartándose sutilmente del abrazo de su guerrera se puso en pie para salir de la tienda, se dirigió al río y se sumergió en él hasta cubrir su desnudez en las aguas.

La guerrera observó detalladamente cada movimiento que realizó su hermosa amante, hasta que la perdió de vista en el momento que el río la cubrió.

A los pocos minutos Gabrielle sintió unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban por la espalda y unos labios que comenzaron a besar su cuello desnudo.

\- Xena... pensé que deseabas descansar un rato más...- comentó Gabrielle sujetando con sus manos los fuertes brazos de la guerrera.

\- ¿Sabes? no resisto estar un solo segundo sin ti.- susurró Xena al oído de la bardo.

Gabrielle volteó y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Xena; beso sus labios profundamente haciendo que la guerrera emitiera un incontrolable gemido, la bardo se alejó un poco de su amada invitándola a sumergirse en las tibias aguas del río.

Mientras la guerrera se acercaba a ella, Gabrielle - en un tono seductor musitó.- Xena... ven... mójate conmigo; y... de una vez pescas algo... tengo hambre.- interrumpió la bardo el entusiasmo de la guerrera de hacerla suya nuevamente.

\- ¡Gabrielle!- gritó Xena por la interrupción de la bardo en su deseo de tomarla.

\- Xena... eres insaciable...- susurró la bardo acercándose seductoramente a la guerrera. - pero tengo mucha hambre y no pienso hacer nada hasta que comamos algo.-

Retirándose lentamente de su hermosa y tentadora rubia, la guerrera repuso - Esta bien Gabrielle, como tu digas...-

\- ¿Dónde iremos ahora Xena?- preguntó la bardo a su intrépida amiga que se encontraba sumergida en el agua pescando algo para comer...- Xenaaaaa! ¿Me escuchas? Exclamó Gabrielle ante el silencio evidente de su compañera.

\- ¡Que...! - gritó Xena saliendo intempestivamente del agua por habérsele escapado el pez que ya tenía entre sus manos. - Debes hacer silencio para poder pescarrrr... si continuas hablando jamás comeremos, así que cállate por unos segundos, quieres...! - concluyó la guerrera haciendo su particular gesto con la ceja y sumergiéndose nuevamente en el agua.

\- ¡Uuuuiiichchchcch! cuidado digo algo.- exclamó la bardo retirándose del lado de la guerrera para salir del agua e ir a prender fuego para cocinar el desayuno. Gabrielle se vistió y se sentó al lado de la fogata esperando a que Xena saliera del río.

Finalmente la guerrera salió victoriosa con dos peces enormes en cada mano, Gabrielle la miro de arriba hacía abajo, viendo el resultado de su pesca y detallando la desnudez que aún la cubría.

\- Deberías pescar mas a menudo desnuda, los peces se sienten bastante atraídos hacia ti; claro que no tanto como yo.- argumentó la bardo aproximándose insinuantemente a la guerrera, quien se sintió tentada a sucumbir a las intenciones de la rubia.

Gabrielle se acercó a Xena, rozando sus brazos con sus manos, rápidamente arrebato los peces de ambas manos y los llevo hacia el fuego para prepararlos.

-¡Eres tan graciosa Gabrielle, piensas seguir con ese juego de seducción por mucho tiempo o solo es cuestión de hambre!- comentó Xena mientras se colocaba su armadura y observaba a la joven rubia sonreír sugestivamente.

\- Xena... ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos ahora? - preguntó Gabrielle a la guerrera que la observaba cocinar los peces.

\- Iremos de vacaciones, hace veinticinco años que no vamos a Lesbos, es mucho tiempo y quiero saber cómo está Safo - contestó Xena.

La mirada de la bardo se tornó melancólica al recordar todo el tiempo que habían estado congeladas y durante ese lapso su familia y amigos habían envejecido y otros habían muerto.

\- No te sientas mal Gabrielle, lo importante es que estamos juntas y que nuestros seres queridos aún cuando estén viejos siguen con nosotros, bueno a excepción del viejo Jox... - Se interrumpió al recordar el motivo de la muerte de su amigo.

\- Tienes razón Xena, todos están bien, aquí o allá pero están bien y además Joxer nos ha dejado a Virgil, su hijo, un gran amigo como él. - concluyó la bardo mirando hacía el cielo.

Xena se aproximó a Gabrielle, abrazándola y dándole un suave beso en la frente, logró sacarle una sonrisa interrumpiendo su nostálgico recuerdo.

\- Merecemos esas vacaciones, ¿no crees Gabrielle? - preguntó la guerrera a su amiga.

\- Sí... es cierto, además tengo algunos nuevos pergaminos que enseñarle a Safo, esperó que le gusten.- argumentó la hermosa rubia animándose a partir lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Esos pergaminos los he leído yo? - preguntó Xena sintiendo algo de curiosidad.

\- No sé... tal vez... como a ti poco te interesa leer lo que yo escribo.- culminó la bardo.

Xena percibió en el comentario de Gabrielle algo de ironía.

\- No es que no los lea todos, pero sí algunos, además se lo que pasa en cada historia que narras en tus pergaminos,...solo espero que no cuentes en detalle todo lo que hacemos, ... me refiero a nuestra intimidad - argumentó la guerrera sonriéndole a la bardo que ya se encontraba sumergida en una sonrisa muy amplia por el comentario de su amada.

\- Xena, debo contar todo lo que sucede, si no, no seria una buena bardo.- repuso Gabrielle acercándose a su bella amante.

\- Gabrielle, no estarás hablando en serio.- reparó la guerrera tomándola por la cintura. - Porque si es así, tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de tus actos.-

\- A... sí... ¿y que me vas hacer, malvada guerrera?... - infirió Gabrielle cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Xena.

Xena meditó por un instante, hundiéndose en los profundos ojos verdes de Gabrielle.

\- Primero, te besaré toda, segundo te desnudaré y tercero te haré mía una y otra vez hasta el cansancio... qué te parece...- respondió Xena, abrazando fuertemente a su bardo.

\- Me parece que merezco eso y mucho más.- concluyó la bardo besando suavemente los labios de Xena.

\- Pero ahora debemos comer, tengo hambre...- repuso Xena apartando gentilmente a la bardo de ella y sonriéndole.

\- ¡Xena...! - gritó Gabrielle.

Las dos rieron observándose mientras se sentaban junto al fuego y comían.

\- Te amo más que a mi propia vida.- exclamó la bardo acercándose a la guerrera y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Xena.

\- Y yo a ti Gabrielle.- concluyó la guerrera sujetando las manos de la bardo con las suyas.

En un lugar distante del oriente, tres hechiceras observaban todo lo que sucedía.

\- No me canso de verlas, se aman tanto...- comentó Shany a sus dos hermanas haciendo un gesto de felicidad.

\- Es cierto, se aman...¿Pero que tanto?- cuestionó Ashny la mayor de las hermanas.

\- Con lo que dices querida hermana, me das una gran idea para saber si en realidad son la una para la otra... - manifestó Yshna.

\- No estarán pensando en utilizar nuestra magia en ellas ¿o sí?- preguntó Shany, la mas joven de las hechiceras acercándose al pozo de las visiones, donde se observaba el pasado, presente y futuro.

\- Tal vez... pero no te preocupes, no será nada malo... además nuestra magia es blanca, así que no les haremos daño. - comentó Ashny sonriéndole a su hermana menor.

Las hechiceras rodearon el pozo detallando el presente de la guerrera y la bardo, siguiendo cada paso que daban.

\- Se ven tan enamoradas... ya veremos que tanto...- argumento Yshna.

\- ¿Qué piensan hacerles?- preguntó Shany algo molesta por la decisión de sus hermanas.

\- En el momento indicado lo sabrás querida hermanita, por ahora simplemente observa a tu pareja perfecta... - concluyó Yshna tomando suavemente el hombro de Shany y observando a su hermana mayor.

Xena y Gabrielle levantaron el campamento, montaron a Argos II y tomaron el camino que las llevaría a Lesbos. Después de un largo trayecto se detuvieron en una pequeña aldea cercana a su destino.

\- Gabrielle, pasaremos la noche aquí y mañana temprano tomaremos la embarcación que nos llevará a Lesbos.- expuso la guerrera.

\- Me parece bien, mientras dejas a Argos en el establo, yo iré a ver cuanto cuesta la noche en la posada.- comentó Gabrielle.

Xena asintió con la cabeza y la ayudo a desmontar.

\- Nos veremos en la posada, estaré contigo en unos cuantos minutos. - concluyó la guerrera dirigiéndose al establo de la aldea.

Cada una tomo el rumbo que le correspondía para realizar lo acordado; Gabrielle, por su lado regateo hasta que logro un buen acuerdo con el posadero, mientras tanto Xena, situaba a su yegua para que la mantuvieran alimentada y cuidada por el fin de semana que ella y la bardo no iban a estar.

Al cabo de unos minutos y de haber dejado todo en orden la guerrera llego a la posada.

\- Hola Gabrielle, ¿cómo van las cosas por acá? - preguntó Xena a su amiga.

\- Logre un muy buen acuerdo con el posadero - respondió la bardo sonriéndole a su hermosa guerrera.

Dirigiéndose a su amiga y tomándola por el hombro, la guerrera concluyó - Ya veo Gabrielle, es mejor que vayamos a descansar ahora, mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano. -

Subieron a la habitación, se despojaron de sus ropas y se metieron a la cama, "a dormir".

\- Xena... no tengo sueño. - susurró la bardo al oído de su guerrera.

\- Gabrielle intenta dormir; cuenta ovejas, cuenta elefantes, cuéntate una historia, pero duérmete.- infirió la guerrera volteándose y dándole la espalda a la bardo.

\- Esta bien, gracias por tu comprensión. - concluyó la bardo dándole también la espalda a Xena.

La guerrera se contuvo unos segundos y girándose se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo de la bardo. Gabrielle al sentir el abrazo de Xena, logro en pocos minutos conciliar el sueño, mientras que Xena, se demoró algo más de una hora en poderse dormir.

Tan pronto el sol comenzaba a asomarse para dar paso a una soleada mañana, las dos mujeres se encaminaron al muelle donde se embarcarían en el bote que las llevaría a Lesbos.

CAPITULO DOS

\- ¿Saben una cosa? queridas hermanas, creo que será mas emocionante realizar nuestro plan desde la isla directamente - infirió Yshna acercándose a sus dos hermanas.

Ashny, la mayor de las hermanas sonrió y dio su opinión. - tienes razón, será muy divertido ver el resultado de nuestro plan.-

Las dos hermanas mayores reían mientras que la menor de ellas las observaba algo molesta y descontenta por lo que pensaban hacer.

\- Pero si no me equivocó su plan no resultará, sea el que sea, no resultará si la isla no es encantada también. - argumentó Shany.

Las hermanas la observaron y contestando al mismo tiempo le dijeron - Veo que tienes algo de interés en nuestro plan, y sí, tienes razón la isla debe ser encantada también.

Ashny tomando el libro de los conjuros y abrazando a sus hermanas, concluyó: ¡Entonces no se diga más, nos vamos de vacaciones! - Y así las tres hechiceras se desvanecieron en el aire.

Mientras tanto Xena y Gabrielle llegaban a su destino, observando que aún seguía siendo la mas hermosa playa que ellas han podido ver y así mismo todo lo que rodeaba a la enigmática y perfecta isla de las fantasías.

\- Xena, no a cambiado mucho a pesar de tantos años que han pasado.- argumentó la bardo observando el paisaje.

\- Tienes razón Gabrielle, sigue siendo hermosa.-

\- Solo espero que todo siga igual, en especial Safo.- argumento la inquietada bardo.

\- Yo creo que si Gabrielle, al parecer aquí no pasan los años.- le respondió la guerrera tomando una de las manos de la bardo entre las suyas.

Al desembarcar, la guerrera y la bardo se asombraron al ver un grupo de mujeres que se dirigían a ellas, vestían túnicas blancas adornadas con finos y delicados hilos de oro y en sus cabezas coronas de hermosas flores.

Las mujeres colocaron en los cuellos de Xena y Gabrielle collares, así mismo les dieron la bienvenida con una jugosa fruta tropical.

\- Creo que algo ha cambiado, ¿no crees Xena? - preguntó la bardo a su amiga.

Xena aún sorprendida por el recibimiento, le respondió. - sí, jamás habíamos sido tan bien recibidas en ningún lugar.-

El grupo de mujeres las condujeron por un camino empedrado que estaba rodeado de arcos hechos de flores y grandes árboles. En la entrada de la villa, notaron algunos cambios, entre ellos, una escultura de dos mujeres haciéndose el amor, figura que se les hizo muy familiar, como si se trataran de una pareja que ellas conocían.

\- Xena... creo que esa somos nosotras dos... -

\- Si... somos nosotras .-

\- ¿Como lo sabes?.-

\- Por que hay dice..."Xena y Gabrielle, guerrera y barda, amantes por siempre"-

\- ¡A...sí...!-

\- ¿Por qué Safo nos habrá hecho una estatua?-

\- Tal vez porque ella quiso hacer un tributo a nuestro amor.-

\- Gabrielle, pero ella y Gilia están muy unidas. ¿No te parece que más bien debieron haber hecho una de ellas dos?.-

\- Xena... no seas mal agradecida, me parece un lindo gesto de parte de ellas para con nosotras, además quedamos muy bien.-

\- Pero lo que no entiendo es el por qué...-

\- Creo saber la respuesta Xena, ellas pensaron que estábamos muertas, como muchos de nuestros amigos.-

\- Si... tienes toda la razón.-

Continuaron su camino al interior de la villa, observando que las casas estaban adornadas con pequeños y hermosos jardines y detalladamente vieron como la casa que ellas siempre ocuparon en sus visitas parecía un templo; sobresalía el Chakram y las dagas, algunos pergaminos colgaban de las paredes y en la puerta decía; "En memoria de Xena y Gabrielle".

Xena tomo la mano de Gabrielle y se dirigieron a la casa mayor, donde habitaban Safo y Gilia, querían saludarlas, darles la sorpresa de que estaban bien y con vida, pero en la entrada encontraron una joven que se parecía mucho a sus amigas.

La mujer les habló.- Hola extranjeras bienvenidas a la isla de Lesbos.-

La guerrera y la bardo se dirigieron a ella con una venia y la pregunta que tenían en mente no se hizo esperar. Xena fue la primera en pronunciarla.- Gracias por tu bienvenida, pero deseamos saber donde están Safo y Gilia.-

La joven mujer las miro con algo de curiosidad y antes de darles una respuesta, les preguntó - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...-

\- Mi nombre es Xena, la princesa guerrera y ella es Gabrielle, la bardo; conocemos a Safo y a Gilia desde hace mucho tiempo y quisimos venir a saludarles.- respondió la guerrera abrazando a su amiga y dirigiéndole una gentil sonrisa a la joven que las observaba.

La cara de la joven se tornó algo sorprendida por la respuesta que las mujeres le habían dado.

\- Pero la guerrera y la barda desaparecieron hace veinticinco años.-

\- Si, es cierto, pero Xena y yo volvimos a la vida hace unos meses.-

\- Lucen aún jóvenes, para la edad que deberían tener.

\- Gracias, es que el hielo hace maravillas para preservar la piel, ¿no crees Xena?

\- Si Gabrielle, pero aún no nos has dicho donde está Safo y Gilia y... ¿quién eres tú?.

\- Mis madres están fuera de la isla y regresaran al terminar el fin de semana; yo soy su hija...Sayoth.

Xena dirigió una mirada a Gabrielle que a la vez se desvió a la joven.

\- ¿Tus... madres?, ¿su...hija?- preguntaron al unísono la guerrera y la bardo.

La joven las miro y respondió - Si ellas son mis madres; Afrodita les regalo el don para concebir un hijo, en agradecimiento por su gran devoción hacia ella.

\- Sayoth, es fabuloso conocerte, es decir, Safo y Gilia están bien, además...¡Xena!..tienen una hija...es increíble...; - Gabrielle no salía del asombro al observar el mas preciado tesoro fruto de un amor.

Xena permanecía inmóvil, en silencio, como si las palabras hubieran desaparecido de su boca y su cuerpo estuviera congelado como hace algún tiempo, pero su mente volaba a gran velocidad y sabía que eso que estaban escuchando le haría pensar muchas cosas a su adorada bardo.

Gabrielle se aproximo a Sayoth, la tomo de las manos y la detallo de arriba a bajo; - en realidad eres su hija; tienes la mirada dulce de Safo, su sonrisa, su hermoso rostro, su figura y tus ojos son como los de Gilia, su cabello rojizo; eres las dos en una.-

\- Gabrielle, por favor déjala, no ves que la estas molestando.- interrumpió la guerrera la minuciosa inspección de la bardo y a su propio letargo.

\- Lo siento, no quise en ningún momento molestarte.- respondió la bardo, dirigiendo sus disculpas a la joven mujer.

Sayoth, tomo de las manos a Gabrielle y con una sonrisa le hizo saber que estaba bien y sin soltar a la bardo la aproximó a la guerrera para unir sus manos y les dijo... - serán las invitadas de honor; sé que mis madres a su regreso se alegraran mucho al verlas de nuevo.-

Levanto una de sus manos y varias mujeres llegaron a donde se encontraban;

\- Les presento a las mujeres que inspiraron a mis madres para hacer la escultura de la entrada; llévenlas a la casa que siempre han ocupado, y luego preparen una gran cena para está noche, tendremos fiesta.-

\- Gracias Sayoth, eres muy amable.- comentó la bardo.

\- Una cosa más, deben dejar sus armas y sus trajes de guerra aquí; está es una isla solo para descansar.- argumentó Sayoth.

\- Si, tienes razón, aquí tienes mi espada y mi Chakram, ah... la daga del pecho, Gabrielle deja tus dagas junto con mis armas... eh... la ropa es necesario quitárnosla ahora.- infirió la guerrera mirando todo a su alrededor y sintiendo algo de vergüenza por el hecho de desnudarse en frente de todas.

\- Las vestiremos de inmediato con las túnicas.- respondió Sayoth levantando su mano para hacer que varias mujeres las despojaran de sus ropas, e inmediatamente fueron vestidas con túnicas blancas.

\- Así está mejor amigas, ahora pueden ir a descansar un rato, tomar un baño, o no se, o hacer lo que quieran, mientras las llamamos para la cena.- comentó Sayoth.

Xena y Gabrielle se dirigieron a la casa, en su interior todo estaba impecable, igual, hasta la cama que siempre ocuparon y que guardaba secretos íntimos de ellas en sus noches de pasión, un cuarto contiguo con una tina enorme que ahora estaba preparada con agua humeante.

\- Ya sé que es lo que quiero hacer Xena.-

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer Gabrielle?.-

\- Sumergirme en la tina contigo, hacernos masajes y tal vez otras cosas...-

\- ¿Qué otras cosas? Si se puede saber...

\- Lo dejo a tu imaginación, mi adorada guerrera.-

Las túnicas no duraron mucho tiempo en sus cuerpos; la guerrera y la bardo se sumergieron en la tina y hay estuvieron por un buen rato.

Entre tanto las hechiceras se encontraban ya en la isla, preparando todo para realizar su plan, - a la media noche haremos el conjuro, tu Yshna, verterás los ingredientes, mientras que Shany y yo leeremos las palabras del libro, así mañana cuando amanezca todo será diferente.- concluyó Ashny.

\- Qué así sea, querida hermana.- comentó Yshna.

\- ¿Quién de nosotras encantará la isla?.- preguntó Shany.

\- En el mismo conjuro hechizaremos la isla, lo tengo todo preparado.- respondió Ashny.

La joven hechicera la miró inconforme por la respuesta y le dijo.- vas a encantar a toda la isla, a todas las personas que habitan en ella y eso no me parece justo, claro que si no es así el plan de ustedes no funcionara.-

\- Veo que tienes interés en que funcione nuestro plan hermanita, me alegro por ti, así mejoraras y podrás llegar a hacer una excelente hechicera como nosotras y nuestra madre.- infirió Yshna.

\- Supongo que si, pero ustedes aún no me han dicho de que se trata su plan.- cuestionó Shany.

Las hermanas mayores la observaron detalladamente y acercándose cruzaron cada una un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermana y le respondieron.- cuando estemos haciendo el conjuro lo sabrás.- Fue la única respuesta que escucho de los labios de sus hermanas.

La noche caía sobre la isla, las antorchas empezaban a hacer encendidas para así dar luz a los caminos que rodeaban todo el lugar. Cada casa iba siendo iluminada por una de ellas.

La cabaña donde estaban Xena y Gabrielle aún no había sido iluminada, por consiguiente no se habían percatado del tiempo transcurrido desde su llegada. Conversaban de todo un poco y recordaban las cosas que habían vivido desde el día en que volvieron al mundo después de veinticinco años de estar sumergidas en un profundo sueño.

\- Xena, ¿no te parece magnifico todo esto?

\- Gabrielle, todo es magnifico desde que esté contigo.

\- Realmente merecíamos unas vacaciones; es cierto que dormimos veinticinco años pero cuando despertamos todo fue un caos.

\- Si, primero Libia, Luego Eve, luego los dioses, luego te fuiste y me dejaste sola un mes, luego regresaste, tu cumpleaños y te secuestran, en fin tantas cosas.

\- ¡Xena...!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Dónde conociste tu a Thaly?

\- Ya te lo dije... en el tiempo en que fuiste a visitar a tu familia y luego a las amazonas. ¿por qué?

\- Por nada... ella es muy hermosa...

\- Si es muy hermosa, pero está con Asay.

\- Eso quiere decir que te gusta, y si estuviera sola estarías como un lobo detrás de ella.

\- Gabrielle, por favor, sabes que eso no es verdad. Además que me dices tu de esa mujer, la del dragón, como era que se llamaba... así Larha.

\- Entre ella y yo nunca paso nada.

\- Eso lo sé, pero te gustaba...

\- Bueno, si, es muy hermosa, pero pues...

\- ¡Aja... te gusta...! muy bonito señorita.

\- ¡Xena...! no me hagas cosquillas...!

\- Es tu castigo por el hecho de que te gusten otras mujeres.

\- Ya para, esta bien, tu ganas... no me gusta, te lo juro, pero déjame ya.

\- Eso está mejor.

\- ¡Sí, claro.!

\- ¡Gabrielle...!

\- Mmmmmm.

\- Te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.

\- Y yo a ti mi hermosa y celosa guerrera.

Después de la entretenida conversación, Xena empezó a besar lentamente los labios de la bardo y al mismo tiempo a acariciar su espalda, mientras Gabrielle tomaba delicadamente el cabello de la guerrera entre sus manos y se dejaba llevar por la insinuante atracción de su amante.

Cuando sus cuerpos estaban dispuestos a amarse una vez más, la puerta sonó y una voz al otro lado les dijo: - ¡Xena, Gabrielle, las esperamos en la plaza central para la cena! -

\- En unos minutos estaremos listas, gracias...- respondió Gabrielle a la voz que las llamaba e interrumpía.

\- ¡Que inoportunas son!- Comentó Xena en baja voz para no ser escuchada por la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Xena, vamos, además tenemos toda la noche y el resto del fin de semana solo para nosotras.- Musitó la bardo al oído de la guerrera besando al mismo tiempo su mejilla y luego sus labios.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se pusieron en pie y empezaron a vestirse con hermosas túnicas azul celeste, calzaron sandalias doradas, colocaron en sus cabezas diademas delicadamente decoradas con flores, perfumaron sus cuerpos con esencias naturales y salieron de la casa completamente renovadas y relajadas para ir a la gran cena.

El camino desde su casa hasta el centro de la villa fue iluminado por antorchas que guiaban sus pasos hasta la fuente que resaltaba la escultural figura de la diosa Afrodita. Sayoth salió al encuentro de ellas con dos copas que tenían el más exquisito vino, las entrego a cada una para el primer brindis de la noche:

\- ¡Por nuestras invitadas, es un honor para todas el tenerlas aquí!- brindo Sayoth seguida de todo el grupo de mujeres.

\- Gracias Sayoth y a todas ustedes por su hospitalidad y amabilidad.- repuso Gabrielle levantando su copa y brindando.

\- Igualmente brindo por ti Sayoth, por Safo y Gilia aún cuando no se encuentren en la isla.- expuso la guerrera.

La noche transcurrió tranquila entre brindis, baile, la mas suculenta cena y la narración de Gabrielle del porqué estuvieron veinticinco años dormidas en el hielo, hasta las mismas hechiceras departieron con todas las de la isla. Antes de la media noche la mayoría se fueron a dormir, entre ellas las invitadas de honor, que aprovecharon un descuido de Sayoth y se dirigieron a su casa a descansar.

CAPITULO TRES

\- Ya casi es hora.- infirió Ashny.

\- Si, solo faltan unos cuantos minutos para la media noche.- comentó Yshna.

\- Espero que tengan todo preparado, no quiero inconvenientes de último momento.- argumentó Ashny dirigiéndose a la fuente y guiando a sus hermanas a la misma.

Las hechiceras abrieron el libro de los conjuros; hicieron un circulo con flores a su alrededor, regaron los pétalos con esencias afrodisíacas, tomaron un pergamino de Gabrielle y un brazalete de Xena, que habían hurtado horas antes, los colocaron en el suelo, uniendo sus manos y mirando hacía el cielo, dieron inicio al hechizo...

\- Pedimos al libro de los conjuros, nos conceda el poder para lograr el hechizo sobre está pareja y sobre la isla, pedimos al libro de los conjuros, nos conceda...-

Al instante el libro proyecto una luz hasta el cielo que ilumino toda la isla, como si se tratara de un hermoso amanecer, luego se propago como una neblina que cubrió cada casa, en especial en la que se encontraban Xena y Gabrielle, se formo un torbellino que comenzó a agitar todos los árboles y se propago como una gran tormenta...

\- Es ahora o nunca hermanas... digamos el conjuro.- exclamó Ashny.

"El amor se encontrara si es verdadero y puro, si no lo es, se perderá para siempre, solo tendrán hasta el segundo día antes de que el sol se ponga y dé paso a una nueva noche... la isla correrá el mismo destino y todos los que estén en ella, ...No se reconocerán, no sabrán quién es quién, solo el amor les dará el camino..."

\- Ashny... ¿Nosotras estamos protegidas contra el conjuro?.- preguntó Shany a su hermana mayor.

\- Oh...oh... ¡NO!...- respondió Ashny, mientras que sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por la neblina y eran trasladadas cada una a lugares diferentes.

La neblina se disipo, la tormenta termino, el libro de los conjuros se cerro y se oculto dentro de la fuente, permitiendo que el amanecer diera paso a un hermoso y nuevo día en la isla.

\- Es un gran día, daré una vuelta por ahí a ver que veo.- comentó Xena, quien se veía algo diferente, no muy guerrera para ser exactos. - Uhmmmm, veo caras nuevas y muy lindas que tienen el deseo de ser conquistadas. -

En otro lugar de la isla una joven rubia se levantaba saludando al nuevo día.

\- Amigo sol que hermosa mañana me haz regalado hoy.- exclamaba Gabrielle mirando el cielo azul.

En la casa mayor una joven y hermosa pelirroja se asomaba y veía a todas las mujeres presentes en la plaza central.

\- ¡Hola a todas...!, no importa quienes sean..., es un gran día para saludar a quien este en este lugar.- comentaba Sayoth, saliendo de la casa y abrazando a cada una de las mujeres que se encontraba en su camino.

En la playa Ashny observaba inquieta el lugar donde se encontraba y murmuró para si misma. - ¿donde estoy?. Tengo hambre, iré a buscar algo de comer.- levantándose y tomando el camino empedrado llegó a la entrada de la villa, encontrándose en la puerta una escultura de dos mujeres de pie, no tenía nombre alguno, solo eran dos figuras mirando para lugares distintos.

Cerca a la casa mayor en una pequeña cabaña, Yshna salía para disfrutar del nuevo día.- ¡Lista...!, iré a conocer este lugar y de paso, conseguiré algo para comer... es extraño, pero creo que no se ni donde estoy.-

En el centro de la villa, junto a la fuente, Shany se preguntaba - ¿No recuerdo haber estado aquí alguna vez?, ¿Qué lugar es este?- entre sus cuestionamientos una joven pelirroja se aproximó a ella para abrazarla y darle los buenos días.

A su vez el centro de la villa se fue llenando de varias mujeres que miraban a todo lado, sonreían, se saludaban y se preguntaban entre si donde estaban. En unos minutos Xena, Gabrielle, Sayoth, Ashny, Yshna, Shany y muchas más se encontraban en el mismo lugar sin reconocerse las unas a las otras.

\- Hola... preciosas, me llamo Xena, la princesa... eh, no sé pero estoy encantada de ver tantas mujeres hermosas juntas.

Todas voltearon a mirar a la hermosa mujer que las saludaba, dirigiéndole una mirada y haciendo caso omiso a su saludo, se voltearon dándole la espalda. Solo dos de ellas se percataron de la presencia de la guerrera; Gabrielle y una de las hechiceras, pero antes de que la bardo pudiera acercársele, la otra mujer le sonrío ampliamente y se acerco a Xena.

\- Hola, gusto en conocerte... me llamo Yshna.

\- Hola, el gusto es mío...

\- Xena...¿Quieres ir conmigo a algún lugar?.

\- Claro.

Xena a pesar de que Yshna la había abordado primero, observo a la pequeña y hermosa rubia que la miraba con algo de desconcierto y tristeza en los ojos. Tomaron su camino hacía la posada tomadas de la mano, las otras las observaban alejarse incluyendo a la bardo que sintió un frío profundo recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta que alguien interrumpió su aflicción.

\- Hola... mi nombre es Ashny, ¿y el tuyo es...?

\- Me llamo Gabrielle.

\- Te gustaría, no sé dar una vuelta por la villa, o... lo que quieras...

\- Sí, porque no...

Las mujeres se fueron dispersando poco a poco con su pareja, dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares de la villa. Solo quedaron Sayoth y Shany sentadas en los bordes de la fuente.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Me llamo Sayoth.

\- Soy Shany.

\- Creo que quedamos solas.

\- Si, solo tu y yo.

\- ¿Quieres hacer algo?

\- Sí, quisiera comer, tengo hambre.

\- Yo también, ven conmigo, en la casa que creo que es mía, hay bastante comida.

\- Está bien, voy contigo.

Entre tanto en la posada Xena e Yshna platicaban como grandes amigas, hablaban del lugar, se cuestionaban acerca del por qué no sabían quienes eran o de dónde venían, intercambiaban pensamientos sobre la mujer perfecta para cada una, hasta cuando entro una joven mujer de cabello rubio largo y ondulado al lugar; la guerrera no pudo dejar de mirarla al igual que su acompañante.

La mujer se detuvo ante las dos y dirigiendo un gentil saludo a Xena, miró profundamente a Yshna que no podía dejar de mirarla.

\- Hola... Me llamo Sarah.

\- Hoo...laa... soy... Yshna... ¿Cómo estás?.

\- No también como tú, pero gracias por preguntar.

\- ¿Deseas algo Sarah?

\- Quisieras conversar contigo.

\- Deee... veeeras...

\- Si...

\- Pues vamos.

Xena se quedo sentada en la mesa, observando como su compañera se paraba y se iba en compañía de la otra mujer.

\- Yshna... que tengas suerte...

\- Gracias Xena, espero encuentres a quien estás buscando y creo saber que tiene que ver con una hermosa rubia.

\- Bueno sí, pero...

\- Vamos amiga, busca tu rubia perfecta...

\- Sí... lo haré...hasta pronto Yshna.

\- Hasta pronto Xena.

La guerrera sintió en las palabras de Yshna algo que le hizo recordar a alguien y sin esperar comenzó a acercarse a todas las rubias que podía encontrar en la villa; sin ningún resultado satisfactorio para ella.

Gabrielle y Ashny caminaban por la playa, mantenían su cabeza mirando la arena del mar y solo se limitaban a levantarla para ver las olas estrellarse contra algunas rocas.

\- Esos profundos ojos azules, cabello negro, dulce sonrisa, no sé... me trae a la memoria algo, pero en realidad no recuerdo qué.- pensaba la bardo recordando a la alta mujer del centro de la villa.

\- Gabrielle, me gustaría saber más de ti.

\- Ashny, en lo único que puedo pensar es en querer contar historias.

\- Es fabuloso, cuéntame una.

\- Ese es el problema, no sé que historias contar.

\- Ya veo... tal vez cuentes nuestra historia.

\- Si... tal vez.

Las dos continuaron caminando hasta que ya cansadas decidieron volver a la villa, sin decir una sola palabra más en el resto de la mañana.

A la entrada Gabrielle notó la escultura que engalanaba la inmensa puerta, una figura se le hizo familiar, su propio rostro y cuerpo que se alzaba en una de las dos estatuas que miraban en direcciones diferentes... - Esa soy yo... o por lo menos se parece mucho a mi...- pensó la bardo sin dejar de mirar la figura hasta que estuvo totalmente dentro de la villa.

\- Mmmmmm, Sayoth, gracias todo estaba exquisito...!

\- Sí, estaba, mmmmm, delicioso.

\- No sientes que algo sucede acá.

\- ¿A que te refieres Shany?

\- En realidad no sé, pero todas parecen no saber ni quines son, ni donde estamos, incluyéndome...

\- Si, es cierto, pero todas parecen sentirse bien con quienes están... bueno por lo menos yo sí.

\- Yo también... eres muy hermosa...Sayoth.

\- Y tu eres excitante y hermosa...

Las dos se quedaron mirando, sin decir una palabra más se acercaron y besaron suavemente. Se fueron despojando de sus túnicas, deslizándolas lentamente por sus cuerpos hasta quedar completamente desnudas; Shany acarició lentamente los hombros de Sayoth, luego beso su cuello y fue bajando con sutiles besos encontrando con su lengua los pezones de la hermosa pelirroja. Los dedos de Sayoth se enredaban en el ondulado cabello de la hechicera, apretándola hacía su pecho y deslizando sus manos por su espalda, hasta perderse mutuamente entre caricias y un deseo incontenible de amarse. Se tumbaron en el suelo cubierto por una tupida alfombra y se hicieron el amor durante un largo, largo rato.

Llegada la noche, algunas parejas se encontraban nuevamente reunidas en la plaza central junto a la fuente, algunas muy contentas de estar juntas y otras particularmente disgustadas. Xena seguía buscando la rubia perfecta para ella, Gabrielle no pronunciaba una sola palabra a su acompañante, Yshna seguía platicando con Sarah y Sayoth y Shany permanecían abrazadas en la casa principal, hasta que el sol dio paso a un nuevo día.

CAPITULO CUATRO

Es el último día del conjuro, si Xena y Gabrielle no se enamoran, su amor se perderá para siempre y las parejas que se hayan enamorado en ese lapso no se volverán a ver jamás.

La villa estaba desolada a pesar de ser un hermoso día, no se veía un alma por la plaza central; hasta que de repente apareció la figura de una hermosa y pequeña rubia caminando hacía la fuente, esperando encontrarse consigo misma o tal vez con alguien más.

\- No sé ni quien soy, solo sé que me llamo Gabrielle, quiero decir tantas cosas pero no encuentro las palabras, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en su figura, su voz, su rostro, su todo... pero imagino que estará bien con quien este... ¿qué hago?...- hablaba para si misma la bardo, observando detenidamente la escultura de Afrodita que se alzaba en el centro de la fuente y recordando algo, se preguntó... - Afrodita... ¿por qué me es tan familiar? sé que es una diosa, pero hay algo más... es como si la conociera, como si fuéramos grandes amigas.- al mismo tiempo colocaba sus manos en el rostro y comenzaba a sentirse perdida y sin rumbo alguno.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan sola...?- le pregunto una voz familiar.

Gabrielle se sorprendió al ver ante ella la figura de la persona que quería ver desde hace un buen tiempo.

\- Es que estaba algo aburrida y quise venir a ver la fuente...

\- Ya veo... creo que no me he presentado... soy Xena y ¿tú eres...?

\- Soy Gabrielle, me encanta conocerte, bueno creo que ya te había visto, pero fue imposible acercarme a ti, claro que es probable que pensaras que no quería, pero ya ves, si quer...

\- Si... te entiendo, yo también quería conocerte, es más, creo que es a ti a quien he estado buscando desde ayer...

\- De veras, pero tu saliste con aquella mujer, ¿dónde está?

\- Creo que no era a mi a quien buscaba ella.

\- Veo... los siento por ti.

\- No lo sientas, me alegra que sucediera, a si pude conocerte...

\- Sí, es cierto, además creo que no te veías muy contenta con ella, o tal vez estoy exagerando, pero si, estoy en lo cierto no te veías muy feliz, parecía más como si se tratara de una persona que quisieras arrancarle la cabeza y no amiga tuy...

\- ¿Siempre hablas tanto...?

\- Disculpame no quería aburrirte,

\- No me aburres... me diviertes...

-Solo quería ser un poco amable, parece que estoy hablando mucho, debería callarme... ¿de veras te divierto?

\- Si... y mucho... deberías ser bardo, lo haces muy bien.

\- Si, creo que tengo las facultades de una bardo...

Xena observaba a la bardo hablar de tantas cosas sin detenerse, casi sin tomar aire para respirar...pero cada palabra que ella mencionaba la hacía reír y en otras ocasiones la sorprendía con su inmensa imaginación y la forma de crear historias grandiosas de la nada. Caminaron hasta salir de la villa dirigiéndose a la playa, se sentaron y divisaron las olas; Gabrielle no dejaba de hablar, de contar historias que salían de su cabeza y Xena la contemplaba como si se tratara de la única y más hermosa mujer sobre la tierra, escuchaba cada narración que salía de sus labios y solo esperaba el momento preciso para poder besarlos.

Ashny que se había quedado sola, buscaba a Gabrielle por todos los rincones, preguntando a todas con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera dar razón alguna de ella y en su búsqueda se topo con una mujer que parecía estar de muy mal humor.

\- Disculpa, pero estoy buscando a una amiga, ella se llama Gabrielle...

\- No estoy de humor para responder a tus preguntas.

\- Lo siento, no quise importunarte...

\- Disculpa, pero no es un buen día para mí...

\- ¿Podría ayudarte en algo?

\- Si... tal vez... ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Ashny...

\- Soy Petha... lamento mucho haber sido tan grosera.

\- No te preocupes, fui yo la inoportuna.

\- Para nada. ¿Quieres beber algo? Así me contaras lo que necesitas.

\- Me parece buena idea.

La pareja se encamino hacía la posada para beber y comer algo. Sayoth y Shany habían tomado la misma decisión y por consiguiente entraron al mismo lugar, Yshna y Sarah terminaron la platica del día anterior en una habitación de la posada, así que solo bajaron para comer algo; Xena y Gabrielle después de haber estado casi toda la mañana en la playa se dirigieron a la villa y en la gran puerta se percataron que las esculturas habían cambiado de posición.

\- Es mi imaginación o ¿esas esculturas han cambiado?.- preguntó Xena a Gabrielle que miraba también sorprendida.

\- Si... antes estaban mirando hacía lugares distintos, ahora se miran la una a la otra.- le respondió la bardo.

\- No sé, pero tengo la sensación de haber estado antes acá contigo.- argumentó la guerrera.

\- Siento lo mismo, es extraño, pero creo que las figuras se parecen a nosotras, ¿no crees Xena?.- preguntó Gabrielle.

\- Son muy parecidas, pero no lo creo, es mejor que comamos algo, tal vez sea el hambre que nos está haciendo ver cosas que no son.- concluyó Xena, tomando de la mano a la bardo y conduciéndola al interior de la villa.

\- Tienes razón, me muero de hambre.- expuso Gabrielle dejándose llevar por la encantadora mujer que le había robado la tranquilidad el día anterior.

La posada de la villa estaba atiborrada de todas las mujeres de la isla, no se podía caminar, era un gran carnaval, celebraban, aún cuando no supieran que, reían, bailaban, cantaban, todo era normal para ellas, hasta el punto que no les intereso más saber en realidad quienes eran, de donde venían o por qué estaban en ese lugar.

La tarde llegaba a la villa y en la playa una embarcación arribaba a la isla, en ella dos hermosas mujeres desembarcaban tomando el camino empedrado que las condujo a la gran puerta de la villa; asombradas por encontrar un gran cambio se preguntaron.

\- Safo... ¿algo está pasando aquí?

\- Tienes razón Gilia, la escultura es diferente, todo es diferente, es como si... "La isla hubiera sido encantada"

Las mujeres se tomaron de la mano y corrieron al interior de la villa, y para sorpresa suya nadie fue a su encuentro, la plaza central estaba desierta, como si todas se hubieran esfumado, ante esté eminente silencio escucharon una gran algarabía que procedía de la posada y sin pensarlo un segundo se dirigieron a ella.

En el interior observaron a todas las mujeres que parecían ser las mismas, pero algo en ellas las hacía ver diferentes.

\- ¡¡¡Señoritas...¿Qué sucede aquí?!!!- Gritó Safo acercándose a su hija que parecía no reconocer a su propia madre.

\- ¡¡¡Sayoth... ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?!!!- exclamó nuevamente Safo tomando por el brazo a su hija y alejándola bruscamente de la cercanía de Shany.

\- Bienvenida extraña, pero debo averiguar...¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntaba Sayoth sonriéndole gentilmente a la mujer que veía como una desconocida.

\- Sayoth... somos tus madres... ¡¡¡no lo recuerdas!!!- declaró Gilia acercándose a su hija y tomándola por los hombros.

Las demás al ver lo que sucedía se fueron acercando, formando un circulo alrededor de las tres mujeres, en pocos segundos todas estaban junto a ellas. Shany que había sido separada bruscamente de Sayoth se coloco frente a Safo y a Gilia enfrentándolas de una forma poco cordial.

\- Ustedes son desconocidas para todas, deben marcharse de aquí.- grito Shany, alentando a las demás a que la siguieran.

\- Es cierto, no las hemos visto jamás, así que váyanse.- expuso Gabrielle saliendo de la multitud que rodeaba a las cuatro mujeres.

La voz que salía de la multitud hizo voltear rápidamente la mirada de Safo y Gilia, quienes al ver a Gabrielle se sorprendieron aún más.

\- ¡¡¡Gabrielle...eres tú!!!.- exclamaron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, observando con sobresalto la presencia de su amiga y aún más su actitud ante ellas, como si se trataran de unas completas desconocidas.

Gabrielle se acercó y en cuanto estuvo más cerca de ellas, una mujer rubia, alta y de aspecto fuerte salió al igual que ella de la multitud que las rodeaba...

\- Debemos sacarlas cuanto antes o nos arruinaran la fiesta.- comentó Petha, dirigiendo la mirada a todo el grupo y luego a las dos mujeres.

\- Es cierto, pero no perdamos más tiempo... ¡ahora o nunca!.- gritó Xena abriéndose paso y colocándose frente a ellas.

Safo y Gilia abrian sus ojos ante lo que estaban viendo, sus dos amigas las cuales creían muertas hace muchos años, estaban frente a ellas y propiciando un motín en su contra. La poetiza tomo de la mano a su amiga y en voz baja le susurro al oído.

\- Gilia es mejor que nos vayamos, el hechizo que hay en la isla es bastante poderoso y no podemos hacer nada hasta que sepamos que sucede realmente. -

\- Tienes razón, ni nuestra propia hija nos reconoce, es mejor que ellas continúen es su fiesta y nosotras trataremos de hacer algo desde a fuera. -

Sin oponer resistencia las dos mujeres salieron de la posada y dirigiéndose rápidamente a la fuente intentaron invocar a Afrodita, pero no les dio resultado por cuanto el hechizo cubría toda la isla, la apartaba del mundo exterior, como si hubiera desaparecido, ni la misma diosa podía encontrarla con su divinidad, para eso tendría que viajar como lo habían hecho Safo y Gilia; como una simple mortal.

Estando en la fuente, Gilia se inclino hasta casi tocar el agua y sujetando su cabeza, observo en el fondo de la fuente, casi a los pies de la escultura de Afrodita algo que brillaba, que parecía tener vida; tomo con sus manos el objeto y al sujetarlo, se percato de que se trataba de un libro, que tenía en su frente una estrella formaba de letras.

\- Safo... este libro es de hechicería, creo que aquí encontraremos la respuesta a nuestro misterio.

En cuanto el libro estuvo fuera de la fuente, comenzó a girar en las manos de Gilia, luego empezó a flotar por el aire y a pasar las hojas velozmente, hasta que callo en el suelo abierto en un conjuro.

La poetiza y su amiga se inclinaron y comenzaron a leer el conjuro, dándose cuenta que el hechizo estaba dirigido a una pareja en especial y que por consiguiente, para que funcionara, la isla debía ser embrujada también.

\- La única pareja que yo conozco que siempre han querido separar de cualquier forma, es a Xena y a Gabrielle, además son las únicas que no son de la isla.- comentó Gilia.

\- Espera,... la jovencita que estaba con nuestra hija ... jamás la había visto en mi vida.- expuso Safo.

\- Debe ser ella quien hizo el hechizo; pero antes que todo debemos hacer lo posible porque Xena y Gabrielle se enamoren, no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo nos quedan dos horas antes de que el sol se ponga, debemos apresurarnos, luego nos encargaremos de la joven bruja.- explicó Gilia tomando el libro de los conjuros y sumergiéndolo nuevamente en la fuente.

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron nuevamente a la posada, con la esperanza de ser bienvenidas por el grupo que las había sacado solo hace unos cuantos minutos.

CAPITULO CINCO

Xena y Gabrielle se sentían algo extrañas, como si algo les faltara en su interior, la guerrera dio la espalda a su amiga y se sentó en la barra para pedir un trago, la bardo se dirigió al lado de Sayoth y Shany a conversar sobre lo sucedido con las extrañas mujeres.

Las puertas de la posada se abrieron dando paso a Gilia y a Safo, quienes entraron sonrientes y diciendo.- lamentamos mucho la abrupta intromisión de nosotras anteriormente, permítanos remediarlo y divertirnos con ustedes un rato.-

Todas voltearon a mirarlas y con gestos de aprobación les dieron la bienvenida.

Gilia se acercó a Xena, y Safo se dirigió hacía donde estaba Gabrielle con su hija y la hechicera.

\- ¿Puedo tomar lo que estás tomando?.- preguntó Gilia a la guerrera, quien se veía algo pensativa.

\- Por supuesto, no hay inconveniente.- respondió la guerrera, levantando su copa y mirando a la mujer que atendía le hizo una seña para que le sirviera lo mismo a la extraña que se sentó junto a ella.

Safo conversaba con Gabrielle sin dejar de mirar a su hija, que abrazaba a la jovencita que probablemente había sido la culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Te ves algo triste?- preguntó la poetiza a Gabrielle.

\- Más que triste, estoy muy confundida.- manifestó la bardo.

\- Se puede saber... ¿por qué?- volvió a cuestionar Safo a la pequeña rubia.

\- No se si deba decirle que en tan poco tiempo que la conozco me he enamorado de ella.- respondió Gabrielle, mirando hacía la barra donde se encontraba la guerrera.

\- Deberías decírselo, tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por ti.- infirió la poetiza.

Entre tanto Xena y Gilia se tomaban una segunda copa.

\- No me he presentado, soy Gilia.

\- Me llamo Xena.

\- Disculpa la intromisión, pero... ¿te sucede algo?

\- Estoy amando a una mujer desde el primer momento en que la vi y no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

\- Estas loca, tal vez me mande al mismísimo tártaro.

Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que Safo y Gilia se esperaban, las dos se hacían gestos de lado a lado evitando que la guerrera y la bardo lo notaran.

\- No soy capaz de decírselo, creo que esperare unos días y luego lo haré.- argumentó Gabrielle.

\- ¡¡¡Noooooooo!!! Es mejor ahora, puede ser muy tarde en unos días.- expuso Safo sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

\- Pero cual es tu interés en que sea ahora, ¿no puede se mañana u otro día?.- preguntó la bardo algo sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer que no le quitaba la mirada de encima y que se veía bastante nerviosa.

\- Ya te dije, puede ser tarde,... ¿por qué, no se lo dices bailando?, ven haré que toquen la más sensual de las canciones y tu la sacaras a bailar y le dirás lo que sientes por ella.- explicó la poetiza.

\- No sé... tal vez ella no quiera bailar, pero me gusta la idea.- repuso Gabrielle haciendo caso de las últimas palabras de Safo.

Gilia seguía luchando por persuadir a la guerrera para que tomara la iniciativa de decirle a la bardo lo que sentía por ella, pero en realidad Xena era aún más difícil de convencer.

\- Vamos Xena díselo, ¿que puedes perder?

\- La puedo perder a ella, te parece poco.

\- Pero si no lo haces, tal vez la pierdas para siempre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Pues... este... que... ella puede pensar que tu no sientes nada y... puede irse con otra.

\- Si, tienes razón, pero creo que es mejor esperar unos días, tal vez si nos vemos más seguido pueda tener la fuerza suficiente para decirle...

\- ¡¡¡Unos días, NOOOOOOOO, es mejor ahora!!!

\- ¿Por qué tanto afán, Gilia?

\- Porque es mejor... es el momento ... ya sé que puedes hacer...

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

\- Invítala a bailar,... escucha la música que están tocando, es muy hermosa y muy sensual, anímate es ahora o nunca.

\- Pero que tal si ella no quiere bailar, o por lo menos creo que a mí no me gusta bailar.

\- ¡¡¡Hazlo, sácala a bailar ahora...!!!

Gilia tomo de la mano a la guerrera y la empujo casi encima de Gabrielle; la bardo de igual forma fue llevada junto a Xena por Safo.

La música sonaba, Xena y Gabrielle estaban paradas mirándose a los ojos sin decirse una palabra, sus cuerpos estaban petrificados, pero los latidos de sus corazones se podían escuchar a su alrededor.

Safo se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana y observo que el sol se ocultaba lentamente, como esperando a que algo sucediera antes de dar paso a la noche.

Gilia desde la barra le hacía gestos a Xena para que tomara entre sus brazos a la bardo, pero la guerrera sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de desfallecer, igualmente Safo intentaba dar ánimo a Gabrielle para que fuera ella quien propiciara la danza.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban; Xena tomo a Gabrielle por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, rozando quedamente con sus labios las facciones de la bardo, la rubia levantando su mano, la deslizo por el rostro de la guerrera hasta encontrar su boca y con sus dedos delineó suavemente sus labios, siguiendo el recorrido por su cuello, luego continuó viajando por el cuerpo de la guerrera, hasta llegar a su cintura y apretarse aún con más fuerza hacía ella.

Xena se avivo a tomar las manos de la hermosa rubia entre las suyas y con gentiles besos las cubrió, luego sus rostros se encontraron para perderse cada una en los ojos de la otra... danzaban sin percatarse de la presencia de las demás mujeres que se encontraban en la posada, solo percibían la esencia de ellas mismas.

Gilia y Safo continuaban en la labor de hacer que se dijeran la una a la otra lo que sentían, por medio de gestos y palabras que ellas no escuchaban; al mismo tiempo veían por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba y hacía que el tiempo restante se hiciera más corto, solo quedaban algunos minutos para que la noche llegara a la isla. En un último intento, la poetiza tomo entre sus brazos a Gilia y la invito a bailar, así podrían estar aún más próximas a la guerrera y la bardo.

Entre susurros que llegaban de todos lados, Xena y Gabrielle escuchaban unas voces que les decían...- díselo ahora, no pierdas un solo minuto o la perderás para siempre, dile que la amas desde el primer momento que la viste, hazlo ahora- esas palabras llegaban en cada vuelta que daban Gilia y Safo alrededor de ellas dos.

La pequeña y hermosa rubia detuvo la danza para poder mirar fijamente a los ojos de la encantadora guerrera, quien suspiro y se dispuso a decirle algo a la bardo.

\- Gabrielle, quiero decirte una cosa...

\- Yo también Xena...

\- Tu primero...

\- No, dime tu primero.

\- Sería mejor para mi que tu me lo dijeras primero.

\- Pero tu empezaste y creo que debes ser tu quien hable primero.

\- Insisto, además eres muy buena hablando.

\- Si, pero tu deb...

Al lado de ellas un grito proveniente de dos mujeres que se veían desesperadas las interrumpió. - ¡¡¡No importa quien sea la primera, solo díganselo, faltan tan solo unos segundos para que anochezca...!!!

Xena y Gabrielle las observaron algo inquietas y sorprendidas por la actitud que tenían, pero igual, nuevamente sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar.

\- Esta bien Xena, lo haré yo...

\- Escucho Gabrielle...

\- Ayer te vi por primera vez y sentí como mi razón se trastornaba, mi corazón se alegraba y mi mente pensaba solo en ti... Xena ... Te amo...

\- Gabrielle... desde que te vi, mi razón de existir se convirtió en una sola, en vivir por ti... Te amo.

Cuando el sol se oculto totalmente las palabras de Xena y Gabrielle se cubrieron por un beso apasionado. El viento entro por la puerta de la posada e hizo que las dos se alzaran entre un mágico remolino de luces, desapareciendo un brillo casi sobrenatural en los ojos de todas las que habían sido hechizadas el día anterior.

\- Lo logramos...

\- Espero que haya sido a tiempo...

\- Gilia creo que si, mira como todas se miran, además creo que nuestra hija está algo sorprendida al encontrarse en brazos de esa mujer...

Las mujeres de la villa se sentían aturdidas, perdidas, como si los últimos días se les hubieran pasado de largo sin que ellas se percataran, se preguntaban unas a otras que había sucedido, el por qué se encontraban en la posada, si se habían ido a dormir la noche anterior y ahora estaban de pie y festejando quien sabe que.

\- Señoritas, sé que se encuentran algo aturdidas y les voy a dar la explicación a esto; es debido a una bruja que hechizo la isla, para poder separar a una hermosa pareja que tenemos frente a nosotras, y esa bruja está junto a mi hija.- expuso Gilia señalando a Shany, quien se estaba también reponiendo del hechizo.

\- Esperen, no es cierto, bueno si, pero no era mi intención, lo lamento, yo no quise hacerle daño a nadie, por favor créanme.- repuso Shany ante el eminente castigo que se le aproximaba.

Sayoth la observaba con su rostro completamente trasfigurado de sorpresa a una inmensa tristeza.

\- Me engañaste, hiciste todo esto para destruir a Xena y a Gabrielle, no te importo que yo me enamorara de ti.- expuso Sayoth entre lagrimas que rodaban por su rostro.

\- No es cierto Sayoth, yo no quise hacerte daño, no a ti, créeme, yo también me he enamorado de ti.- repuso Shany aproximándose a la hermosa pelirroja que se refugiaba en los brazos de sus madres.

Xena y Gabrielle permanecían en el mismo lugar detallando la situación y a la vez reponiéndose del embrujo que realmente iba dirigido a ellas.

Nuevamente las mujeres de la villa se fueron reuniendo alrededor de Safo, Gilia y su hija, quienes pretendían hacer que Shany no se aproximara ni un metro a Sayoth, con cada palabra que la hechicera decía, la pelirroja se desesperaba más, hasta el punto que salió corriendo de la posada para irse a refugiar a su casa.

Shany intento salir tras ella, pero una fuerte mano la retuvo y la obligo a regresar a su lugar.

\- Creo que merecemos todas las aquí presentes, una explicación de tu parte. - afirmó Xena sentando a Shany sobre la barra donde todas pudieran verla.

\- Les juro que no quise hacerles daño, era un juego, pero en realidad se me salió de las ma...- las palabras de la joven hechicera fueron interrumpidas por dos mujeres que se aproximaron al lugar donde se encontraba.

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, fue idea mía y de mi otra hermana, Shany es inocente, nosotras la involucramos en esté juego absurdo.- infirió Ashny dirigiéndose a la barra junto con Yshna.

Las mujeres se abrieron paso enseguida y permitieron que las hechiceras llegaran ante Safo, Gilia, Xena y Gabrielle, que se veían como verdugos a punto de colocar la soga al cuello de su victima.

\- Entonces son ustedes las responsables.- reparó Safo.

\- Si, pero todo nos salió mal, fuimos hechizadas igual que todas, lo que pretendíamos era que se separaran por unos días y si las cosas no salían bien nosotras mismas revertiríamos el hechizo.- respondió Ashny.

Todas las observaron detenidamente, viendo en sus ojos sinceridad y arrepentimiento, por consiguiente el castigo sería por una falta menor.

\- Veo que fue un error, pero igual deben recibir un castigo; su libro de hechizos se quedara bajo nuestra protección durante un buen tiempo, y ustedes dos deberán trabajar muy duro para que puedan estar con quien desean estar.- expuso Gilia dirigiendo su mirada a Sarah y a Petha, quienes se veían muy interesadas en aquellas dos jóvenes y hermosas hechiceras. - y en cuanto a ti, Shany, debes ir a buscar a nuestra hija y explicarle absolutamente todo.- concluyó la madura mujer pelirroja.

Shany salió corriendo y se dirigió a la casa mayor con la esperanza de encontrarla, busco por todas partes sin obtener un buen resultado, hasta que recordó que en la pequeña cabaña junto a la casa, se habían hecho la promesa estar juntas para siempre, sin importar nada. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a una joven y hermosa pelirroja arrodillada junto a la chimenea intentando encenderla sin ningún resultado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

\- No quiero verte, ni quiero que estés junto a mi.

\- Se bien que quieres verme y se bien que te mueres porque esté junto a ti.

\- Crees que después de lo que nos hiciste podré estar feliz contigo.

\- Si fuera culpable, ¿estaría aquí contigo? Creo que tus madres no me lo permitirían.

\- Imagino que las embrujaste para poder escapar.

\- La única embrujada aquí soy yo y es por tu amor.

\- Suena lindo viniendo de una bruja.

\- No soy bruja, soy hechicera.

\- ¿Cual es la diferencia?

\- Pues, suena más bonito.

Sayoth sabía dentro de su corazón que Shany le decía la verdad y con cada palabra que la hechicera decía su amor crecía más.

\- Está bien, te voy a creer, ahora ven y me ayudas a encender la chimenea.

\- Por supuesto hermosa doncella, estoy a tu servicio.

Las manos de Shany se alzaron un poco y con un leve movimiento de su dedo encendió el fuego.

\- ¿Todo lo haces así?

\- No todo, hay cosas que prefiero hacer con mis propias manos.

\- Muy interesante, demuéstrame qué sabes hacer con tus manos.

\- ¡Será un placer...!

Las dos se unieron en un cálido beso de reconciliación que termino en un estrecho y apasionado encuentro de sus cuerpos.

En la posada todas terminaban de ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerdos, mientras que Xena y Gabrielle saludaban a sus viejas amigas y contaban su historia. La noche transcurrió apaciblemente en la isla, y ya pasada la media noche, la guerrera y la bardo se dirigieron a su casa para descansar de tan agitados días de vacaciones.

Gabrielle se tumbo sobre la cama, mientras veía como Xena se quitaba lentamente la túnica y dejaba ver su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo ante sus ojos. La guerrera se subió lentamente a la cama y con su boca comenzó a subir la túnica de la bardo dejando al descubierto su piel, continuo su recorrido hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, coloco sus caderas entre las piernas de su amante, propiciando la fusión de sus deseos y la entrega total de un verdadero amor.

La mañana transcurrió entre arreglos que se habían olvidado los días anteriores y la partida de la guerrera y la bardo. La despedida fue larga, pero con promesas de volver muy pronto.

Xena y Gabrielle antes de tomar la embarcación, dirigieron un último vistazo a la escultura de la gran puerta, observando como esas figuras continuaban iguales al día en que ellas llegaron; desembarcaron en la aldea donde habían dejado a Argos II tres días atrás, montaron y continuaron su camino.

\- Xena... ¿adonde iremos ahora?

\- He pensado en ir al Japón, ¡me parece que es un lugar encantador...!

\- No se, siento que no deberíamos ir a ese lugar.

\- ¿Por qué Gabrielle?

\- Creo que podría pasarnos algo malo.

\- Si, tienes razón, no quiero que algún "idiota" tenga la genialísima idea de poner a un Samurai a que me corte la cabeza... no estoy de humor para eso.

\- ¡Xena...!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos?

\- No se, lo importante es que estemos juntas, lo demás llegará solo.

Xena y Gabrielle continuaron su camino, esperando a que algo se les presente nuevamente.

Sus aventuras continuaran por siempre.

FIN.


End file.
